Elementary Elemental
by ZobbleStone
Summary: I fall asleep in bed and awaken in a cave, not the being I was before. Follow the path of a newly born thunder elemental in a world of bloody evolution. May not be laid out as RWBY is in cannon. OC is called: Instinct because simplicity.


**Chapter 1**

Elementary Elemental

Please note that I only own the stories I make, the OC's in them and the devices I make these stories with. I only deserver half the respect of anything mentioned in this story if respect is to be given at all.

**Chapter**

Author's notes

What happens.

"Speech"

#_Elemental speech#_

_Written text._

**Strong intent.**

—**-|||—-**

'Where am I, I was in bed at home last I checked so why is everything black?' This was my first thought when I woke up and found myself in a comfortable darkness and unable to feel my limbs or torso. This was confusing and frightening and made me search for my limbs, only finding a green energy instead. 'Ok, where are my limbs?' I asked in a panic almost not noticing the energy moving in place of my body. This confused me further but I forcibly got calmed down when I felt a volt below me move, I turned and moved towards it for a better view and it turns out that I'm flying directly over a yellow crystal and when I touched it, I found it tasted amazing and swarmed around it, spinning quickly and stopped once the crystal turned to dust.

'I feel _**hungry**_ for _**more**_' this was instinct talking but I'd forgotten my name and decided to go by 'Instinct' as my name before I floated off the ground and searched for more 'food'. Luckily there was more on the walls and ceiling of the cave, this meant more food for me naturally and I ran straight for them, picking them up in the centre of my being like a golem core and morphing them into a sphere so I could fit more in there.

—-|||—-

I have explored all the way around this cavern and have found no exit, only more yellow crystals and other colours of crystal that I couldn't consume, picking up the other crystal types, I tried to find a use for them and each had specific uses.

_The uses are carved on this wall and are as follows:_

The yellow crystals act as food and an anchor point for the centre of my body.

The green crystals release a massive explosion of pressure when cracked and is good for sharpening stones.

The red crystals are highly explosive and unstable but can act as a campfire or torch if carefully squeezed.

The blue crystals harms me and produces water that also harms me.

The white crystals freeze anything nearby and in small amounts partially stabilises unstable crystals.

The brown crystals produce dirt also known as terra, lawn, earth and dry mud and can be used as a hammer when turning the crystals to a powdered form.

The black crystals sucked up light and made me uncomfortable.

—-|||—-

Once I had moved to the highest point in the cave I began lacing the wall in front of me with small holes and filled those holes with green powdered crystals and placing red crystals nearby to begin the mining and hopefully, my escape. Once the crystals were set, I left a trail of powdered red crystal away from the explosion and sparked it before flitting around the corner just before the explosion and a massive rumble occurred. Once the rumble was over I peaked around the corner and found a pile of rubble and a small hole in the ceiling that lead outside.

I grabbed a hollow stone I made, filled it with all my crystals except my core and carried it unto my being for easy access. The hole isn't big enough for my tools but I opened it further with green crystal and made my escape... Into a room with black walls, an empty lift shaft, a metal pod and a woman with a ghastly aura that scared me into ducking back into the hole, only to realise that she was coming closer and had a 'whip' in hand.

My core is shaking at the thought of her and I almost dropped my hollow stone when she spotted me _and picked me up telepathically with the whip pointed at me. _I cannot explain this action and dropped my hollow stone, she made the mistake of letting it drop and found out firsthand that the crystals are very explosive. Her concentration faltered when she shielded herself from the explosion and I escaped her grasp, quickly floating to the ceiling and ate a bit of my core to regain my strength before rushing straight at her with the intention of ramming her.

This failed to happen when she caught me again and tried separating my core from my body, instead stretched my body unintentionally with a confused look before she compressed me to the surface of my core and forced me to eat all my core to remain stable, she did not expect this action but had me anyway and encased me in stone with breathing holes that I escaped straight out of before she fully encased me in stone and carried me towards her, then to metal, then up to many people and food, then up to a being with a strangling aura that entirely removed my ability to move.

When the stone encasing me was removed, the one with the overwhelming aura scolded the one with the frightening aura and picked me up, I was shivering frightfully in his grasp until a yellow crystal was placed in front of me. This action made me reach towards the food in front of me in an attempt to consume it but stopped when the grip got tighter, instead completely retracted and curled into a tiny sphere to avoid his oppressing grasp and began rolling to the crystal, once I got out of his grasp I uncoiled instantly and shot to the food coiling around it instantly, consuming small parts of it and making to morph into a core. Once it was my core and I could see I looked around me and found myself in the presence of the one who caught me and a being with such an overwhelming aura that I backed away subconsciously, spiking out my core as I was doing so, all spikes pointed at the threats and a bird that I didn't see a moment ago.

My core shifted back to being spherical in surprise as I rushed behind the crow in an attempt to hide from the threats, my sparking slowing slightly when I was partially hidden. The crow didn't seem to like it's sudden attention and attempted to fly away but I had stuck my core to it and it couldn't take off due to the weight, so it turned human suddenly.

The sudden presence of the scythe wielder was appreciated as I continued hiding behind him but the flask of alcohol wasn't and got slapped away before he could drink any, this action seemed to please the whip wielder slightly and made the oppressive one confused. A second later the lift pinged and I streaked above the lights on the ceiling to hide from the new presence. (It was difficult to keep my core away from the gears up here)

The one who entered looked Spartan with her bronze armour and bronze weaponry but also held an aura of youth. During her presence in here I was ignored and they discussed if she was going to become a 'maiden' that she agreed to, they in turn left into the lift that I snuck into as well without their notice (I hope) as the lift began going down and I disguised as the light in the lift.

The Spartan was ushered into the bod and the aura of power was transferred from the other in the pod to the Spartan, killing the original owner of the aura in the process and making the Spartan's aura feel like home in the process. I almost made my presence known to her when she came close because of the extremely soothing aura she has now but once she left but I couldn't follow and the three who were with me before all turned towards me and made me spike in fright before I hid behind the scythe user again.

They moved back to their positions in the office and begun discussing what to do with me. The oppressive one wanted me to be harvested for fuel, my sparks turned white from rage at this one and they moved onto other options immediately to prevent the walls from melting, the whip wielder wanted me to stay with the scythe wielder to keep him sober, my sparks changed back at this suggestion and the scythe wielder wanted me away from him, simple as that because an alcoholic without alcohol is like a fish without water, it is very unlikely to survive.

Eventually they came to the agreement that I was to stay with the scythe wielder but luckily for me they didn't specify for how long this would be and the scythe wielder changed back into a crow to fly away, I flew directly above him to avoid the sight of other humans but that wasn't to be as he landed on a wall and shouted at a glyph witch before drawing his blade and flinging himself at her with reckless abandon. A fight ensued between the crow and witch that cracked pavements and brought a crowd including the Spartan and a silver eyed one.

Naturally I did everything I could to hide from the silver eyes, including come into view of the witch, surprising her and giving the crow an advantage. The crow won the bout and teased her while the silver eyed one rushed closer to the point that I majorly dimmed my glow to keep out of her sight, I even flitted around the crow to avoid being sighted by the silver eyes.

—-|||—-

Later when the crow had somehow escaped the silver eyed speedster that was somehow related to him (not by blood), he received a mission and flew away, having forgotten my presence so I waited until midnight before exploring the building for food. There are no cameras anywhere, only wiretaps so it was disturbingly easy to silently traverse through this 'school' undetected but there was a hinderance in the form of a whip wielder's patrol through the halls.

Upon finding a room with food stored inside I checked the lock on the door and found it was electronic therefore easy for me to pass, I merely tapped the panel and the door unlocked so I carefully opened the door slightly, slipped in, closed the door and discovered... Highly unstable bunkbeds that were in use but one of the beds was empty and I didn't bother with them, instead I traveled to one of the wardrobes, silently opened the door and found a locked suitcase of food that I ripped apart noisily and took all the food from, leaving the rest of the crystals untouched and moved on to check the other wardrobe that had food in, not noticing that I was being watched or the girls that had their weapons pointed straight at me.

The food became a new core as I ate the last of my previous and I opened the wardrobe, ignoring the clothing snd instead grabbing the vials of food, opening them and eating all their contents before stopping at the sound of a bullet being loaded into a gun and turning around to a scene I wasn't prepared for... The silver eyed speedster was in pyjamas and had a red gun pointed at my core, a young glyph user had a rapier pointed at my core, a brawler with glowing hair and eyes was in a stance ready to fight and a black cat had her weapons pointed at my core, my sparks dimmed at the sight before I dropped the vials and flitted at the door, the silver eyed one keeping exact pace with me morphed her gun into a gigantic scythe and sliced my core in half, splitting my body into two barely alive sparks that attempted to conjoin as they quickly faded before one of them grabbed half my core, ate it, became my previous size, conjoined with my other spark and grabbed the uneaten half of my core, morphing it into a half-sized core and I backed myself into a corner, sparks dimming in fright as I compressed myself to look as small as possible.

The glyph wielder audibly questioning me but elementals don't talk through sound, we talk through aura so they didn't understand most of my responses. When asked why I was stealing dust I replied #_hunger#_, when questioned how I got in here I replied #_easy#, _when asked why I was in here I replied #_hunger#_, only two of them understood my answers but they weren't the ones asking the questions so when one of the two who understood my answers asked my name and I replied #_Instinct#_, she was understandably confused but she folded her weapon away and gently picked me up, much to the surprise and disagreement of the other three.

She held me like the infancy staged elemental I was and gently carried me to the vial I dropped, pouring the rest of the food into me and gently stroking my sparks, this action calmed me down and made me stop dimming my sparks along with stopping compressing. While in the soothing embrace I fell asleep.

—-|||—-

And that was the first chapter, please don't give me too much flack on the first chapter's criticising reviews if this isn't laid out like my other stories because it is laid out differently from my other stories and it is going to continue being laid out this way in this story only.

Anyone who wants this story to continue soon should be told that it might arrive earlier if enough reviews pile up before the next chapter of a different one of my stories gets a new chapter uploaded.

Please enjoy your day and review this story to reveal one of it's many flaws to me if you think they can be fixed without ruining the plot.

See you again after the next chapter.


End file.
